With the development of the flat panel display industry, higher requirements on the fineness of the picture display are constantly set forth by modern people. With a display chosen with a high ppi (Pixels per Inch, the number of pixels included in per inch) becomes a standard configuration of a digital electronic product.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the process of fabricating the TFT glass substrate of the high ppi display, a demultiplexer (MUX) is connected to an integrated circuit (IC) basically by a plurality of connecting lines with equal spacing and equal width. However, due to the limitation by the wiring space between the MUX and the IC, the resistance of the wiring has not been improved, leading to being unable to improve the charging effect of the glass substrate.